Guys and Gals
by iNaji
Summary: Oh yanno just some curse words, a few mishaps, some rivalries, and did I mention love? NaruxHina, SasuxSaku, ShikaxIno, NejixTen. Will contain lemons in later chapters.
1. What a day!

**Hello guys **

**Its been quite awhile, hasn't it.  
**

**You all have the right to hate me (if anyone still reads this story, gosh its been so long)for not updating it. Truth is, I lost inspiration for it, I didn't have a direction, and well, I just didn't want to write it. I never finish my stories, and for that I am sorry for. But after fighting with myself and struggling to gain inspiration for a long time, proly years, I've decided that i WILL finish this story.  
**

**I am going to re write/tweak the chapters, because well, my writing has gotten WAY better since I wrote this. And I've got some good ideas.  
**

**For anyone faithful enough to still be waiting for my updates, or those who stuck aroud when this pathetic author abandoned you and her stories, then I admire you for that.  
**

**I hope that, these new chapters will make up for lost time.  
**

**Also I have definitely enhanced my writing ability and I'm not rushing any relationships. It will take time in this story and the plot will be very, very, very thought out and also very, very unique and different although it may not seem like it at first there will be many twists. Anyway here is Affairs: Ch1 rewrite! Enjoy :) **

**This is AU. As for OOC I'm sure it will be in here, but I'll try my best to avoid MAJOR OOCness.  
**

**Also...I have matured on my erm hatred for certain characters, and I have no problem with Sakura. I STILL HATE NARUSAKU, but I like Sakura. So I'm changing the SasuTema pair to a SasuSaku pairing...but, dear Temari fans, do not be so discouraged, Temari has another roll now, and she'll get some love too.  
**

**Anyway, enough of my apologies and begging for forgiveness for not updating in ages. Enjoy. (If anyone even still reads this.)  
**

**Also...I am in dire need of a beta reader...if anyone is interested let me know! As I reread over this, I wanted to cringe and murder myself for all of the stupid mistakes and misspellings.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…SADLY

**Summary:** "Asshole." "Hn." "Jerk." "Hn." "Chicken Butt haircut!" " Really?" Oh yanno, just some curse words, a few mishaps, some rivalries, oh and did I mention love? NaruHina SasuSaku NejiTen ShikaIno

Pairings:

NaruxHina**  
**

NejixTen

ShikaxIno

SasuxSaku

"Talking"

**Thinking**

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

I gracefully walked through the halls of the crowded New York airport, carefully dodging traveling citizens of our society. It was a fairly big airport, so naturally it was packed, and I had to weave in and out of people to get where I was headed.

It was a typical morning for me, clad in the standard flight attendant uniform which consisted of a white button up short sleeve blouse (that was a little too tight for my standards) with a black knee length skirt that hugged your hips, tan nylons, and 5 inch black heals. (Which really hurt my feet after awhile).

I had long waist length blackish-blue hair and lavender pupil-less eyes. A trait all Hyuga's have whether we like it or not. I feel so alien sometimes. Especially when someone mistakes me for a blind person because I have no pupils. It does get annoying.

I have also been blessed with an over average chest and wide hips. My chest always get in the way of everything. I know how Akira-sama feels. She has a big chest too.

Anyway, I had my morning hazel-nut cappuccino in my right hand and my rolling briefcase handle in my left. I love my job, I really do but some day's it's just a pain. Like today for example. I was parking my car on the roof of the parking garage like any normal person would when a limo drove by and splashed dirty rain water all over my new WHITE convertible.

Now normally it's common courtesy to stop and say sorry but no they just kept on driving by. Stupid CEO's and there stuck up attitudes!

That was the least of my problems because as I was walking to the elevator my heal broke so I had to walk ALL the way back to my car, limping. I knew that doing this would make me late for my flight, but I had no choice.

So when I FINALLY get to my assigned flight I find out the flight was canceled from the attendant with this sickeningly sweet voice that is totally fake. I blew up. I basically rushed everything for nothing. Could my day get any worse?

**TenTen's POV**

I hate Monday's.

Why? Well it's simple. It's the beginning of another week filled with stuck up CEO's, sluttish whores, and just plain bitches. I mean seriously why must people think they are better then others?

I like my job, don't get me wrong, but ugh sometimes it get's pretty hectic. Now you would think that a flight attendant has it easy, they just have to smile and look good while serving food. Well it's not all lilies and roses.

After about five flights your mouth gets tired from smiling and standing in stilettos all day doesn't help either. It is actually very hard to cook things when the kitchen is so tiny, definitely not a job for claustrophobic people. And when you try to wake a sleeping passenger it's a pain because they never wake up.

Then there is always the problems of CEO's. Some are nice believe me but sometimes they can be total pricks. Like this morning I was minding my own business as I was waiting in line to get the new issue of People magazine when some guy in a blue pinstripe suit with a black brief case in his left hand cut right in front of me and took the last copy.

THE last copy and he didn't even apologize to me. He just kept walking like he was the best and nobody could touch him. Plus his hair looked like a girls because it was so long and shiny. He even had it in a very loose pony tail. LAME!

I didn't get to see his face but if I ever see him again. Well let's just say he better know how to take insults because they will be flying out of my mouth like no tomorrow.

**Ino's POV**

Another day, another flight, Kami when will it end? I mean first my bracelet get's stuck on the walkway (don't ask how), then it broke and believe me it was no cheap bracelet.

Then as I continued through the crowded airport to meet Sakura for our daily meeting at Starbucks, I was so rudely knocked over by some guy whose brown hair looked like a pineapple. He didn't even acknowledge me.

What an arrogant bastard! No apology? And then the worst part was that some leggy red head latched her self onto his arm and glared at me as if to say look-what-I-got.

Well I'll tell ya what she got. She looked so slutty in that red tube top with an extra mini, black mini skirt and six inch red hooker shoes. Ugh it made me sick. I mean you could so tell her hair was dyed. She was unnaturally tan, and talk about a cheap coach purse. Two words: FAKE BAKED!

But of course any guy would fall for her and I honestly don't know why. I mean your not truly beautiful if you have to wear provocative clothing to make you attractive. If a guy likes you, it better damn be for you and not looks, because no woman or deserves that. Like my friend Hinata Hyuga. She is very pretty and she doesn't dress slutty at all. In fact I don't think she even owns any provocative clothing.

The people in this world make me sick sometimes and it's guys like him who are big contributors.

Crap now I'm late and Sakura is going to kill me.

**Sakura's POV**

You ever have those days that make you just wanna scream? Scream for dear life and cuss the hell out of everyone. You have? Well good then you will know what I'm feeling right now. I was sitting quietly at Starbucks, sitting at Ino and I's usual table for our morning coffee. Ino was running late, so I took the liberty of ordering a Venti Mocha Cappuccino with a raspberry scone. My usual.

I was minding my own business when all of the sudden I felt the presence of someone looking down on me. Curious, I looked up to see...well gee I don't know who it was but he was cute. Then he opened his mouth to speak.

"Your in my seat." Were the only words he uttered to me. His voice was solemn and devoid of any emotion. Great an Emo!

"Um no I'm not. I don't see your name on it and it's a free country so I don't have to listen to you. YOUR not my boss." I snapped back and continued to sip my drink. I unconsciously crossed my left leg over my right, looking out the cafe window at random people. The man gave a grunt of annoyance and replied.

"Look again." Then I looked at him and noticed he was pointing to something on the back of my seat. I craned my neck back just enought to see a little silver plaque bolted to the back of the seat. I read it aloud. "Property of Sasuke Uchiha: CEO of Uchiha Corp." I laughed. "Whoop de fricken do it has you name on it. I don't care!" I then continued to look out the window. He once again gave a grunt of annoyance and pushed me out of his seat. I fell on the floor, effectively spilling my drink on my uniform. He laughed.

"Nice clothes, do they always have stains on them?" I glared as he had that smirk on his face. I quickly threw myself up and got really close to his face, staring into his onyx eyes. I smirked back. "At least I don't look like a sad little emo boy." And I walked away, discreetly looking back over my shoulder to see the stuck up jerk wad fuming. Victory, I struck a nerve. I quickly walked into the bathroom and changed into my spare uniform. I suppose I would meet Ino at our flight.

**Stupid CEO's** I added as an after thought.

Laguradia Airport: Flight 407 to Konoha. 9:43 A.M

**Normal POV**

"Would all passengers boarding flight 407 to Konoha please report to the Jetway. Would all passengers boarding flight 407 to Konoha please report to the Jetway." The intercom rang throughout the airport getting the attention of citizens sitting in the waiting area's at their appropriate gates. Hinata, Ino, TenTen, and Sakura were inside the Boeing 747 preparing for the long flight to Japan. (AN: Oh yeah I know this stuff because my Daddy is an Air Plane mechanic. BTW A 747 is freaking huge. It has two Isles with three seats in the middle and two more on either side of the three. It also has a second level that is considered very luxurious. Basically CEO territory or for very rich people. a.k.a first class.)

They had made sure the kitchen was stocked with all the supplies and food they needed. They had made sure there was an even number of pillows and blankets and finally made sure that all the oxygen tanks were filled. Once that was completed Sakura had given the signal to start boarding passengers. Hinata was situated in front of the cockpit, greeting people and what not. Ino was in the Jetway, making sure nobody got hurt, tripped, or pushed. TenTen was in the back of the plane making sure everyone picked their correct seats.

As Hinata finished up greeting the last passenger she saw her boss...Akira Noyko. Akira was a tactful woman, she liked things neat, orderly, and precise. She was about 5'7 with long red hair in two low pigtails, brown eyes, and a curvy body. She looked twenty but in actuality she was 50. She also had a pink diamond in the middle of her forehead. "Hinata dear I need you, Ino, Sakura, and TenTen to serve the first class today. You see were breaking in new subordinates and we figured we should start them off easy. I have enough faith in you guys to handle first class." Hinata nodded respectfully. First class wasn't Hinata's favorite but she would do what she was told.

With the new information Hinata had acquired she confidently walked down the Isle, greeting passengers and what not, and made her way to the back of the plane where Ino, Sakura, and TenTen resided. She quickly interrupted their conversation and said. "Akira-sama has just told me that since there are new subordinates with us today we shall be serving first class." Sakura face vaulted and Ino sweat dropped. TenTen was indifferent. "Your joking! Right? we have to serve a bunch of ass holes!" Ino stated while she flipped her long blonde hair. She didn't hate first class its self, just the people in it. "Ino, Sakura, you need to relax. Everything will be fine. We have handled assholes before. It's no big deal."

TenTen said as she twirled a kunai on her finger. TenTen was a headstrong girl. 5'6 with brown hair that she always wore in two buns and they normally had two Kunai in each. Hence the Kunai twirling on her finger. She had soft brown eyes and a knack for picking fights. She was clad in the standard flight attendant uniform as well as Ino, Hinata, and Sakura. "I suppose your right but today has not been my best and considering this morning it will probably get worse." Ino said as Sakura nodded. Hinata had turned around and saw Akira giving her the signal which meant to start the flight instructions.

Hinata picked up the telephone and spoke through it, causing her soft voice to fill the airplane through the intercoms. "Would all passengers please now fasten your seat belts and position your seats in their upright position for take off. We will be taking off momentarily." Hinata then hung up the phone as Ino and Sakura started giving the safety instructions. After all was said and done the four girls fastened their seat belts in the front of the plane and awaited take off. Once the plain was safely in the air and the cabin lights were off signaling that the passengers were free to move, Our four hostesses walked up the steps of the 747 and to the top floor. When they got up there everything went silent. Then Ino gasped.

**Well that was chapter one of Affairs. I Hope you enjoyed the story so far and please review.  
**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

**Well here I am back with chapter two.**

**As I'm re reading this story, I'm cringing at how bad it sounds. Its a good thing I'm editing these chapters!  
**

**Hopefully there's still people out there who are reading this.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**thought**

_flashback/important_

regular

**Ino's POV**

'**Kami-sama are you trying to kill me? Did you purposely put him on this plane? **'I thought as I saw that the others were also having silent realizations of their own. Seriously, what are the odds? It all seems fishy to me. However.

I took a quick glance from Sakura to TenTen and then back to Hinata and the passengers. Without really knowing how we had made a mutual agreement with our eyes, signaling not to get mad and to keep a sincere composure for the sake of everyone else. After all, we had to be nice no matter what. Unless we wanted to get fired, and I don't think anyone wants that.

Though in actuality we didn't really feel sincere at all. In fact, if I could, I would be yelling right now.

We had once again situated ourselves in the back and we were preparing the food. The food consisted of raspberry scones, Buckeye's, and vanilla truffles. Also chocolate covered strawberries.

We also had every drink known to man available. Good thing we don't have to memorize our inventory. Because then I would die. Sakura is the one with the amazing memory. Not me.

I signaled TenTen and Hinata to start walking down the isles with the rolling carts and thus starting the long grueling process of serving. Once everyone on the back half of first class got their snacks the only seats left were the front half and that, from what I could tell, was the half containing a certain someone who isn't necessarily on my good list...even if he was technically a stranger.

Alas I slapped that annoyingly sweet smile on my face and walked up to the man with the pineapple hair. I gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir. Would you like anything today?" The man looked up from his magazine and gave a snarky remark. "Like I would ever eat this crappy plane food. At least get something with quality. Troublesome woman." I looked at him disbelievingly. Did he really just say that? Who does this guy think he is?

"Well sir I will see what I can do about that. Anything else?"I asked through gritted teeth as I forcefully gripped the cart as hard as I could, turning my knuckles white. My patience was running thin and I don't think the bar will hold much longer if I keep squeezing the crap out of it. He smirked. "Nothing." I wanted to fume. Oh this was going to be one hell of a flight. **'One hell of a flight indeed.' **I thought before happily moving onto the next person.

**TenTen's POV**

I didn't mean to say it. Honestly. I meant to be nice I really did, but something made it slip. I know as a hostess we are supposed to be nice but one look at that _man_ just somehow snapped me. I wasn't thinking, I wasn't rational. I let my anger blind me. I'll admit that I was always a little high strung, and I did have a tendency to over react but I normally kept it in check. But today, however, I didn't and now I'm in deep shit.

Your probably wondering what I'm rambling on about, right? Well let me tell you.

I made my way silently down the isle as I took care of the passengers. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Everyone seemed happy. That is until I got to the front half of first class. I discreetly surveyed the passengers, picking out the easiest ones to start off with. And as I came across the first seat I blanched. I saw it. I saw the people magazine that was SUPPOSED to be mine.

Yes I'm aware thousands of copies are printed and sent out worldwide, but, that hair, demeanor, and presence, is unforgettable. And not in the good way. (A/N: Just keep telling yourself that TenTen! ;)

'**Oh happy day!' **I exclaimed sarcastically in my head. I don't know what happened next but somehow my feet had moved me towards him. It's like they were moving involuntarily. My head was telling me no but my anger was slowly rising. Slowly overpowering what little resistance I had left.

Then I stopped and the next thing I did shocked me. "Do you even survey your surroundings? This morning you cut in front of me in line and you didn't even apologize." The man looked up from his magazine and smirked.

"Oh really. And why should it matter to you? I believe I have a higher status then you and therefore your opinion means nothing." Oh. Oh no he did not just say that. To hell with being polite. "Excuse me I think you meant to say you have a stick higher up your ass then you think. Or are you just naturally a prick?"

The man's smirk grew wider. Then he looked at me with the most enchanting eyes. '**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I did not just think that? Snap out of it TenTen! Bad! Bad! He's the enemy!**' I was shaken from my thoughts by his voice.

"I think that your not worth my time. You are blocking my reading light so please leave." I looked at him. Hard. My brown eyes as cold as stone stared into his stoic grey pupil-less ones. The glaring seemed to go on for eternity, until I finally moved ahead. It was so not over.

**Sakura's POV**

I watched TenTen's encounter with a man with long brown hair and pupil-less grey eyes. From what I could tell it didn't look to good. I hope Akira didn't see that and I hope to kami that he doesn't file a law suit. TenTen should know better then to loose her cool. Especially on her job. I probably sound like a hypocrite but it's true. I'm the oldest one so I look at the others as my younger sisters. If they get in trouble I have to bail them out.

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found myself staring at _him_. The man in the coffee shop. The one that pushed me off of my chair and made me spill my drink. He looked at me and said. "Well it looks like your clothes aren't stained this time. I believe your job is to serve me. Not stand their like a lost dog." I let out a barely audible growl and grinned. "Yes. What would you like." I said through gritted teeth. Sasuke smirked. "Nothing. Just an apology." I inwardly fumed. Apology! An apology! if anything _he _should apologize _to _me! Who does he think he is? Midas? I think not.

He was the one who pushed me over so why should I apologize? "Uh excuse me but I believe you owe me an apology. You pushed me over. You had no right to." Sasuke smirked even more. "True. But it was my property, therefore I own it, therefore I had every right to do as I please with someone on it." I sighed. "And how would you know this?" I asked. He merely handed me a card. It read, '**Sasuke Uchiha Attorney at law. CEO of Uchiha Inc.' **I frowned. Great a lawyer too. Just what I needed. Someone to twist my words and find any loop hole possible.

I was about to retort when all the sudden I felt another tap on my shoulder. I turned around and their was...

**Well that was chapter two. I know that I didn't do Hinata's POV but you will see why next chapter. So finally one name had been revealed and three to go. I hope that everything make sense so far. Haha and NaruHinafanboy had so cleverly spotted a plot hole in ch 1. Can anyone else figure it out? Thanks for reading and drop a review to tell me what you think.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


	3. Naruto Uzumaki

**Hola.**

** I bring you chapter three. I hope this is satisfactory. Also I'm very sorry for any grammatical errors. I still need a Beta. **

**Sakura's POV**

I slowly turned my body around, my back now facing Sasuke-no-asshole. What my eyes saw shocked me and a million possibilities raced through my mind as to why this man was here.

"Hello sir may I help you?" I asked plastering a fake smile on my face. I tried to mask my nervousness as best as I could. But I don't think I did a very good job, when I saw that sick look in his eyes after seeing me again.

"Why Saki-Chan don't you remember me? We had such good memories. You were one of the better bunnies I must admit." I inwardly cringed as he mentioned that. Its not something that I really like to remember.

Yes I used to be a playboy bunny that entertained the guests at his casino. I was never photographed, oh no, I just served drinks and what not in this meager bunny outfit with ears. That is actually where I met Hinata, the sweetest most innocent girl on the planet. And it amazed me how someone like her could end up working for Orochimaru.

"What do you want with me Orochimaru? I'm done. I was 15 and alone back then. I had nothing. Now I'm 21 and I'm successful." I stated proudly. Orochimaru then gave me a somewhat feral grin, one that scared me. I knew that grin all to well. Something unsavory was going to happen very soon.

"Well Saki-Chan when you ran away from me you forgot one little detail." I discreetly put my hand at the collar of my shirt, remembering what was there. **'Oh damn.' **I thought. Orochimaru grinned.

"So you realized you mistake. I always new you were a smart girl." I inwardly shuddered as I thought of the power of the curse seal. I haven't personally had it activated but I have seen my fellow workers have their curse seals activated. It was no walk in the park from the looks of it. It was activated by a device Orochimaru invented himself. It was to make sure his bunnies "knew their place." Unfortunately ex-bunnies are still under its effect, and there hasn't been a known way to remove the seal.

As I was about to reply Hinata came up behind Orochimaru. **'Phew saved by Hinata-chan!'** I thought as I grinned suddenly.

**Hinata's POV**

I looked up from my serving cart to see Sakura talking to a man. I faltered for a moment as I pondered why he looked so familiar. When I actually got a good look at his face realization hit me, hard. I was 15 and I had run away from my home and was living on the streets in Las Vegas.

One day Orochimaru found me and offered me a job. I was so desperate at the time being I took it, not realizing what the job entailed until it was too late.

"E-excuse me sir b-b-but would y-y-y-you please return to y-y-y-your seat. We are about to d-d-descend soon." Orochimaru looked at me and nodded but not before glancing one last time at Sakura and then me. After he was seated Sakura came up and hugged me.

"Oh Hina-chan! Thank you so much. I thought I was a goner for sure!" I grinned and hugged Sakura back. It was a rough time for both of us, and its not something we like to bring up.

"I had to help! I know what Orochimaru is capable of doing and I couldn't let it go any farther." Sakura then let go of the hug and looked at Sasuke.

"Anything else you would like sir?" She asked. The man just 'Hn'ed in response and Sakura bid him goodbye continuing on her way.

Once everything started to settle down I quietly made my way back to my serving cart. I continued pushing my cart down the isle until I came to the last seat. As I pulled my cart to a stop I looked up and gasped. This was the guy in the limo, the one who ruined my new car. THE one I worked my ass off to get.

Now I usually don't get mad easily, if at all. My friends and anyone who knows me will tell you that. I don't like fighting but just the mere thought of being face to face with this man, quite frankly, pisses me off for lack of better words. I also noticed he had his IPod in.

"Excuse me sir would you like anything today?" I asked nicely as I put on my work smile. Akira-sama always taught us no matter how rude the passenger is or how mad they make you feel you must always keep a smile. So with that in mind I gathered up my resistance to bear the next…three minuets.

The man still continued to listen to his IPod, oblivious to my beckoning. I gently tapped him on the shoulder as he finally took out his headphones. "Would you like anything from the cart?" I asked in a calm tone trying to mask my building fury and stop my stutter. He went still for a moment then said. "Do you have ramen?" I discreetly rolled my eyes. '**Ramen…seriously?'** I thought while tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"Um no sir we do not." The blonde haired man looked at me and scoffed. "No Ramen! What kind of service is this? Every good airplane has ramen. Why don't you go make me some in the kitchen. Its where you belong anyway." I looked at him incredulously. Did he really just say that? "You sir are very, very incompetent." Hmpfh.

"Well you obviously don't know who I am. I am Naruto Uzumaki, grandson of Godaime Tsunade and Jiraiya the legendary pervert. I own Uzumaki Corp. And I can say damn well what I want about my Baa-Chan's airline." I gaped. '**Holy crap I just dissed Uzumaki Naruto. Ehhh Akira-sama is going to kill me but well at the moment…screw it!' **I grinned sheepishly. I was about to say something when suddenly the plane started shaking. I felt my balance waver as I suddenly fell forward on my back, facing up, and staring into beautiful blue eyes. **'Damn turbulence!'**

I lied there for a moment, lost in those blue eyes which were looking back at me equally lost, when suddenly I finally realized my position and instantly shot up.

I was about to apologize again when I felt my neck start burning. I immediately put a hand to my neck, as I caught a glimpse of my reflection on the metal on the serving cart, and I gasped. My curse seal was being activated, but why?

I could feel the pain getting more and more unbearable as the marks mechanically crawled across my skin. I could feel my eye sight start to waver as I felt myself growing tired and my whole body felt as if it was on fire.

After about three seconds I could finally feel my legs give out from under me, only to feel strong arms catch me before I finally lost consciousness. And the last voice I heard was that of Orochimaru.

* * *

I tweaked the curse seal just a smudge to fit the story. Some of Sakura and Hinata's past has been revealed and their curse marks exposed (more to come in later chapters.) Another thing is that in this story Hinata will only stutter when she is embarrassed, scared, or nervous, as was the case with Orochimaru. So as of right now let's recap.

The girls have finally had a meeting with their… ahem..."Problems" and that didn't go well. We learned the names of two CEO's and of Sakura and Hinata's past. We found out that Orochimaru just happened to be traveling on the same airplane as Sakura and Hinata and activated Hinata's curse seal, but why? Stay tuned next time to find out.

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


	4. Neji Hyuga

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…SADLY

**Hello my friends!  
**

**I am not happy with the way these earlier chapters have turned out, but I can't really do much to fix them then what I already can do. The later chapters will be better, promise!  
**

**Also, in this story the curse seal doesn't require a ninja. This is AU, and no ninja's in my story. Sorry folks, just good old science.  
**

**Read on ^^  
**

**TenTen's POV**

I walked away from that infuriating man to the back of the plane, trying to cool myself down and return to being civil. How could I loose my cool like that, and what's worse is that it might cost me my job. **'Geeze TenTen all this over a stupid magazine way to go.' **I thought mentally scolding myself.

True it was a magazine and normally I wouldn't mind but that attitude and pompousness is barbaric! Maybe he has uncontrollable testosterone levels. Hope he does, the bastard. Anyway like I was saying I don't know why it happens but when I see him I loose all willpower to be civil.

Once I felt myself calm enough I turned around and walked back down the Isle when I heard it, a shreak of pain, and then before I knew it Akira-sama zipped passed me and towards the front of the plane. Me, being my natural curious self, ran behind her and I gasped at what I saw.

Hinata was on the floor unconscious and she had these weird tattoo things across her face and neck. Then I saw some guy with Long hair and a snake like aura saying. "I may not have been able to get Saki-Chan but rest assured Hinata-Chan I got you." The voice was so sinister I couldn't help but shiver involuntarily.

Then Akira-Sama did the weirdest thing I've ever seen. She took a paper seal and stuck it on Hinata's forehead, and then the tattoo started to move and receded to the three tomes on her neck in a triangle.

Hinata then groaned in pain and turned in a blonde boys arm burying her head into his chest. He, I noticed, blushed a light pink as she did so. Then Akira turned to the sinister man with long hair. She growled out menacingly which shocked me since I've never seen her so mad.

"Orochimaru you are a vile, vile man and I will not tolerate anyone harming one of MY workers. As such I am ordering your immediate removal from the plane as soon as we land where police will be waiting to take you into custody for assault and illegal activation of the curse seal that was banned years ago."

Then two muscular male men in black suits came from behind me and put Orochimaru into his seat and they took the seats on both sides of him. Orochimaru, apparently that's his name, was laughing sinisterly muttering that it wasn't over. It was far from over. I noticed that the plane was deathly silent and all of the passengers had a WTF? look about them. At least the ones in first class and the rest of the floor. I pried my eyes away from Orochimaru and turned to my left to see Sakura near tears.

I walked over to her and put one arm comfortingly around her shoulders. "Sakura-Chan what happened?" I said in the softest voice I could muster. Honestly I had no idea what was going on and I wanted to find out. If it was a secret why was it kept from me? Did Ino-chan know? and was Hinata ok? Sakura then turned to me. "I can't tell you, not now. Go get Ino and when the flight is over I'll explain everything at dinner OK?" I nodded and excepted her reply for now.

I turned my attention back to Hinata and the blonde man who was holding her, while still keeping a comforting arm around Sakura.

Akira-sama had long since cooled down, or so it seemed, and turned to the Blonde haired man with a smile and said. "Thank you sir, for catching her. I'm sorry for the trouble this caused. If there is anything I can do please let me know." The blonde then smiled in return which showed me his shiny white teeth with extra sharp K-9's. Weird. Anyway he then replied. "It's no problem at all, however, what you could do is give me the name and number of this woman in my arms."

I then saw Akira smile and nod as she got out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Her name is Hyuga Hinata and this is her number." I saw Naruto's eyes widen as he heard Hyuga and then locked eyes with that infuriating man from earlier who had a shocked look on his face. He then said. "Oi Neji I didn't know you had a cousin." So Neji was the name of that infuriating man. Neji Hyuga. He must be the CEO of Hyuga and Co. Ugh jerk! But what he said next was surprising. Though you could tell he was shocked he answered stoic as ever. "Cousin? I do not have one." The Blonde man nodded and everything went back to normal.

But what struck me as odd was that in all of the chaos Ino was no where to be found. Where did Ino go?

* * *

**Well there you go, the ending of chapter four. I had fun writing it, and it's all TenTen's POV. Next chapter will be Ino's POV.  
**

**Now it might all be confusing now, but everything will get cleared up and tied up eventually. Just bear with it.  
**

**Reviews would be good!  
**

**iNaji: over and out.  
**


	5. Shikamaru Nara, The player or Playee?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...SADLY

** Ino's POV**

I didn't know why I was doing this, eavesdropping that is. I have never eavesdropped on anyone before so why, why was I eavesdropping on _this girl_ of all people?

I mean sure I was curious, everyone gets curious about something at some point in their lives, and I wasn't technically eavesdropping since the kitchen is so conveniently on the first floor of the plane and the bathroom was right next to it, as well as the closet.

The conversation was real muffled but I had managed to get bits and pieces of it and the best part was is that I had my recorder on just in case it was anything juicy. I hate to say it but I'm a sucker for gossip.

_'So Megami-chan how is that Shikamaru Nara project coming along?'_

_'Great!_ _Shikamaru-no-clueless still hasn't figured it out and they call him a genius. He finally proposed to me yesterday though, so soon I'll be rich! Man dating that Nara for his money was the best thing I ever did.'_

I openly gaped at this. She was marrying for money so she could be rich? Talk about a no for good dirty rotten BITCH! (A.N: That rhymes .) and who is Nara anyway? But poor guy, I hope this mother fucker rots in hell if she ever dies.

But before I could hear more of the conversation and continue my inner monologue the door started to open. I immediately dashed back to the kitchen and when I saw who came out of the bathroom I grew angry.

It was that skank from earlier, the one with red hair and black mini skirt, who was clinging to that infuriating man.

Wait a second...if this is the chick that was with that infuriating man this morning and she says she is engaged to Shikamaru Nara then that man must be Shikamaru, CEO of Nara & Nara Corp. Oh dear Kami this is so juicy! I best save it for later though...I may be able to use this to my gain. Blackmail is sweet.

I was then confronted by a frantic Sakura as that Megami-no-slut started heading back upstairs. "Ino where were you! that Orochimaru bastard activated...err nevermind anyway just follow me, quickly." I didn't even have time to breath as I was forcibly dragged at the speed of light up the stairs and into the second floor again. I immediately froze. Hinata looked so, so pale. It scared me and I started to run.

"Hina! Hina!" I shouted finally making it to her side, worry etched onto my face as I looked her over. Hinata only smiled. "I'm f-fine Ino-chan, just a little o-out of o-out of" Then Hinata lost consciousness and I freaked.

"Hina! wake up please!" I shouted and then I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Akira-sama.

"Hush child she is fine, just unconscious. All right we need to get her to the hospital as soon as the plane lands so Ino, TenTen, Sakura start preparing everything and get back to work. Uzumaki-san thank you for uh holding Hinata for us. If there is anything you need at all please let me know. Sorry for the disturbance folks."

I looked up at the blonde man with whisker marks on his face that was just holding Hina a few moments ago. Uzumaki? As in Uzumaki Naruto, grandson of the fifth Hokage and owner of Uzumaki Corp. Whoa.

My eyes then drifted over to the man form earlier, Shikamaru Nara, the one who was unfortunately being used. I mean on one hand I felt bad for him because no one deserves to be used but then on the other hand I was still very, very mad from this morning and thought he deserved it.

I then looked at that awful red headed slut clutching onto his arm. What a fake smile, I suppose it suits her well. After all she has fake hair extensions anyone can see that, fake nails, and a fake tan. Her personality is horrible to boot!

I then felt Akira's hand leave my shoulder and knew it was time for me to get back to work. I gradually got up and quickly glanced at Hinata, then Nara-teme before heading out.

Just what did I miss exactly?

* * *

**Review please!  
**


	6. Akira-Sama has a plan!

**Disclaimer: I do not- *Hinata interrupts me* "I, Hinata Hyuga, own Naruto Uzumaki. No one can have him!" *takes mic back from Hinata.* "As you can tell I don't own Naruto. HINATA DOES! :D  
**

**Welp. Chapter Six!**

* * *

**HINATA'S POV**

TenTen, Ino, Sakura and myself were all seated in Akira-Sama's office, awaiting for some explanation of sorts about what had just happened. It's been about three hours since our flight landed in Konoha, Japan (Give or take a little). And about one hour since I awoke with a splitting headache.

The past hour and a half was fuzzy to me, and I can't really remember what happened after I had served that infuriating man, Uzumaki Naruto. I have asked the others countless time already, but they all seem to avoid the question. Maybe Akira-Sama will tell me, I'd sure hope so.

After about five more minutes of waiting, Akira-Sama finally entered the room. Her long red hair was a bit mussed from the long flight, and her face was contorted in an I'm-not-pleased-look. I had noticed that on her desk laid four files, with four ID cards, and four room keys and each was labeled with our name. I really wonder what Akira-Sama has in store for us.

"As most of you know several events have occurred during this flight, one of which put one of my better employee's in danger. On this flight was a man named Orochimaru, a man who has a past with both Sakura and Hinata here. Today, however, Orochimaru had activated a seal upon Hinata's neck, and we have also found one on Temari's. I'm not sure as to the reason why but in order to make sure this doesn't happen again, and until we discover more on the matter, I have formulated a plan."

I looked at the others bewilderingly. I had had my curse seal activated? And Orochimaru was on the plane? Just what the hell happened? I turned my attention back to Akira-Sama as she continued.

"I have arranged each of you a job at the four TOP companies in Konoha. For the time being, until we get this whole Orochimaru thing straightened out, you will be working their as a PA to the CEO's. Mind you it was not an easy job to get so treat it well, also I have arranged accommodations for you to stay in a fairly large four bedroom house. Now Japan is very different from America so you best brush up on your Japanese. Any Questions?" Akira-Sama's gaze drifted over all of us. My mouth said no but my mind said yes.

So with many questions unanswered questions, and the fact that Orochimaru had found us (Temari and Myself), I left the office.

What was to happen now?

**SAKURA'S POV**

As we walked out of Akira's office, a sense of uncomfortableness had enveloped me. I immediately felt like I was being watched. Though it wouldn't surprise me considering Orochimaru has found us again. I was still greatly shaken up from Hinata's little mishap, and it seemed the others were as well.

I unconciously clutched the handle of my rolling suitcase tighter and finally broke the odd silence. "Guys I think it's best if we just completely erase this flight from our minds and act like it never happened. We should do as Akira-Sama says and treat this new job carefully." I examined the expressions and mannerisms of the girls.

Hinata seemed to be deep in thought, only barely listening. And TenTen seemed to be contemplating my words, while Ino being Ino was fixing her hair. They all replied back with an agreement of some sort, which put me a little more at ease. I knew I'd have to tell Ino and TenTen eventually, but at the moment, I wasnt ready to just yet.

When we FINALLY reached our destination, we were immediately greeted by some guy in a suit holding the door to a limo open. I guess Akira-Sama wasn't joking about going all out. The others gaped while Ino squealed and literally jumped into the vehicle.

I felt like royalty riding in that car to be honest. With the sun roof down, and all these cool gadgets surrounding me. People stared at the car as we drove by and we even got special parking privileges.

So this is the life of the rich and famous huh?

**TENTEN'S POV**

We pulled up to a huge glass building which I'm going to assume is the head quarters to some mainline company. It was flanked by two smaller glass building on either side of it and had a big leaf symbol on the building with KHQ underneath in big black metal letters.

The streets looked so busy, and the inside looked even busier with tons of people scurrying around. Almost all of them were dressed in some type of suit or skirt outfit. Some with papers others with brief cases in their hands. And some were just walking around with nothing, most likely a secretary on break or something.

You know now that I think about it this is THE Hokage Tower Akira-Sama was talking about earlier.

Anyway once we got into the elevator we were taken all the way to the top floor, which in a 56 story building is pretty high. And to make matters worse I was scared of heights and this was an ALL glass elevator which meant I could see the whole city. YIKES!

I literally thought I was going to faint.

**INO'S POV**

The walk down the hall was pretty much silent, everyone caught up in their own musings or observations. I myself kept looking at all the sculptures and what not. This was a pretty high end place though so it wasn't a surprise.

The air was clean and crisp, and the tile floors sparkled and squeaked if your shoe rubbed against it the wrong way. The furniture and stuff was very high end, and the decor matched on every floor.

At the end of the hall way there were two huge glass double doors with gold handles and an office inside. There was a woman who looked exactly like Akira sitting in the chair, and I gasped when I spotted Shikamaru and the other boys.

I immediately looked at the others who had the same expression of shock, surprise, and anger on their face and I could tell we were all thinking the same thing.

**'What is He/She doing here?'**

* * *

_Okay so if you guys are a little confused let me clear some things up. In this fic they are by no means ninja, but they do know how to use "chi" and fight.  
_

_Also I know this chapter wasn't exciting but it's kind of setting up the scene for the next chappie because the plot starts to unravel itself and it's gonna get pretty interesting._

_Avoir mon ami!_


	7. Crap

**Disclaimer: I do not- *Hinata interrupts me* "I, Hinata Hyuga, own Naruto Uzumaki. No one can have him!" *takes mic back from Hinata.* "As you can tell, I am not the owner... HINATA OWNS NARUTO! (Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Hello everyone! I got chapter seven up. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter. enjoy! **

**INO'S POV**

The look on his face was priceless as I stared at him intently, almost nearly glaring at him. For once he did not have that whore of a woman on his arm and he actually looked good in his suit, (though I'll never admit that to this asshole of a man).

I noticed he did seem irritated though. I smirked at that. **'Oh gee I wonder why?' **

"As you girls may already know or somewhat know your being assigned the job that Akira has set up for you. You will be caretakers and workers at a big time company. Girls meet your new bosses, Boys meet your new PA's and caretakers so to speak."

I was surprised to say the least with what happened next. To think him of all people would be a kiss up. Well then again that doesn't really surprise me. I mean he will probably do ANYTHING to keep up his image.

Damn people like him.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. I'm sure I will like this job very much. I'm very thankful for this opportunity and I'm sure Mr. Nara and I will get along just fine." I said in my calm and smooth tone. Which easily Masked the hidden malice I had for him. I snuck a glance towards his direction and he was mad. I could certainly tell.

Oh I have a feeling this is gonna be good!

**Hinata's POV**

I stared at the Hokage's grandson with utter disdain. He was just so irking! I mean there he is standing there in a black pin stripe suit with an orange silk tie, brief case in left hand, and a smug ass grin/smirk on his face. Not to mention his grandma can get him ANYTHING he wants.

I think men = infuriating!

Anyway putting on my sincere smile and laying it on pretty thick I asked a question I think we were all wondering. Well the girls mostly. "Excuse me, Hokage-Sama, but how long will we be working exactly? Will we ever get our old jobs back?" Tsunade sighed and replied.

"I'm really not sure ladies. But I can assure you that you will be getting only the finest. I have made arrangements for you to stay in the same apartment complex as these knuckle heads over here," I snickered loudly at this, and yes I did that on purpose.

"You start work first thing tomorrow and it's about six o' clock now why don't you get going and settled in. Have fun girls!" I gave a fake grin and bowed out of respect but as soon as I turned around I scowled and glared at that damn Uzumaki again. He was doing the same.

It seemed like we'd been staring at each other forever, my lavender eyes staring into his stupid yet amazing blue ones. I suddenly felt something jam into my side and realized it was TenTen's elbow and her eyes were telling me to knock it off.

I sighed and glanced at Uzumaki once more before heading out. As we made it to the parking garage and we were heading to their sports cars and I sighed. If I thought the elevator ride was well... awkward and annoying I can't even begin to imagine the car ride.

But rest assured if he tries anything funny I'll kick his ass! And that, dear readers, is a promise...

TenTen' POV

He drives a black 1973 Thunderbird... a Thunderbird! That's not what I was expecting at all. I hate to admit it but I do like this car.

I opened the car door and quickly seated myself in the passengers seat, keeping my line of site straight ahead. I still couldn't stand the man and while I liked this car, I knew if I looked at him I'd get extremely pissed. But somehow I managed to calm down since the last time I saw him.

But that didn't last long because once we got onto the main road, the silence was becoming unbareable and I turned on the radio and flicked it to my station which was playing Scream Aim Fire by Bullet for my Valentine.

One thing about me is that I love, absolutely love, metal. And this song happens to be one of my favorites. I started rocking my head as the screaming part came on which was followed by a good solo! _**"SCREAM AIM FIR-" **_but that is as far as it got before some one flicked it to...Rap.

Oh fucking kill me please! I'd rather have Ice shards through my ears.

_**"If I got to bring it to you cowards then it better be qui-"**_ I immediately changed it back just in time to hear the end of the solo and the line of the next verse. But he changed it back again. So we went like this, back and forth, for about five minutes before I finally turned the whole thing off.

Fine if he wanted a stupid awkward silence then let him have it. See what I care.

**Sakura's POV**

Nothing could get me through this. Absolutely nothing. I have to spend god knows how long with this unbearably stuck up jerk face, be his PA, and his fucking servant! That does not sit with me well, not at all...

I mean first he pushes me off of "his" chair and makes me spill my coffee all over my uniform, then he started instigating, and finally he shoves his damn business card in my face! Well two words for you buddy. Fuck You!

I was sitting in his 2010 cobra mustang, watching him flawlessly shift the gears, and while trying to ignore the intense silence, we arrived at the apartment complex. I was shocked at it's size, it was like a hotel resort! Made of glass and all futuristic like.

I guess the rich really do know how to live. Unfortunately, however, I get to experience it from a "PA's" Point of View which is just a fancy way of saying personal maid in my opinion.

**"Damn you Orochimaru! If I never ran into you then Hina and I wouldn't be in this fucking situation. And to make matters worse TenTen and Ino have to suffer as well. It's not fair!" **

But I suppose I can have some fun with this. After all whats the point of being able to go ANYWHERE in the complex without a few pranks. Oh Uchiha you are so gonna get it.

Be prepared.

* * *

**Okay so crappy ending. Whoops xD  
**


	8. Its a Mans World

**Disclaimer: I do not- *Hinata interrupts me* "I, Hinata Hyuga, own Naruto Uzumaki. No one can have him!" *takes mic back from Hinata.* "As you can tell, I am not the owner of Naruto...HINATA OWNS NARUTO! **

**OKAY so here we go!**

* * *

By the way there is OOC-ness in this story so I'm sorry if anyone is out of character, get over it.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

This girl is an absolute nightmare. (A/N:Cue Dumpweed by Four Year Strong. Its a cover of Blink-182's song). She is everything I hate in a girl. She is smart, Independent, defiant, obnoxious, evil, and did I mention annoying as hell? I mean she dresses in awful cheap clothes and doesn't wear an ounce of make up. Yet with the way her cute face scrunches up when she gets ang- Whoa my god what am I thinking? I do not like this girl, I do not like this girl.

I was sitting in my office, like I do every morning, sorting and signing important documents that could benefit my company, when wouldn't ya know it the devil herself walked in. It was her first day of work and already she was pissing me off royally. First when I woke up she had saran wrapped my room. Yes you heard correctly, this bitch saran wrapped my room! Do you know how incredibly annoying it is to take that stuff off?

Anyway as I was saying she walked into my office, with my cup of morning coffee, and a cute smile. Wait, a smile? (A/N:completely disregarded the fact he thought it was cute) Well gee now that didn't seem suspicious at all. Hmm considering how I woke up this morning I think I should be extra cautious today.

"Here. One mocha latte no whip cream extra mocha." She said in an I-don't-give-a-rats-ass-tone. It was so damn irking, no respect for her boss. Tch, bitch. I swiftly took the latte from her hand, gave a small 'hn', and got back to signing documents. She, just as quickly as she came in, walked out and slammed the door (which I will be talking to her about later).

I slowly took a sip of my mocha latte and sighed. It tasted normal, no poison or nasty substance. However this doesn't mean that I was letting my guard down today. I'm fully prepared to handle anything she tries. Let the games begin...Sakura. (A/N: Oh little does Sasuke know Sakura slipped a laxative in there.)

**Naruto's POV**

Granny Tsunade is out of her fucking mind if she thinks I'm going to quietly comply with _her _as my personal assistant. I mean she is just so damn, so damn, well I can't think of a word for it but suffice it to say I do not like her. I want nothing to do with her, and I certainly do not want to be working with her.

I mean it's bad enough she knows the game well, but laying it on pretty thick in Baa-chans office was certainly something. Not to mention how her incredibly amazing eyes seem to catch my- oh my god. No. no, no, no I did not just say that. I hate her eyes, they are pupil-less. How is that normal? Then again she is sort of dark and weird.

Anyway so she had been working here for about three hours now, and I discovered first hand that she likes to keep work and personal life separate. Meaning she was nothing but nice to me, followed my orders, and acted really professional.

I'll give her that much, but I have a feeling as soon as we step outside of the building she is gonna be down my throat again. Hinata walked in and handed me a file with some important documents. "Uzumaki-san, Ami-San called and said that she would be by your office at three to discuss something. She wouldn't tell me what but would you like me to send her up at three?" I groaned audibly when she mentioned Ami-chan's name.

Ami-chan, after years of me begging, finally agreed to be my girlfriend. I was so happy that she finally said yes, but after about dating her for two months she became so high maintenance. She always had to get her way, and she was really loud and bossy, and she was clingy. And to be honest I was starting to grow tired of it. But I knew she would give me hell later if I didn't see her today. So I replied, "Hai, Hyuga-san please send her up then, and can I have some aspirin? I am going to be needing them later because I can feel a headache coming on all ready."

Hinata nodded and walked away, but not before saying something that shocked me to the core. "I don't know you well, and I hate your guts, and I'm going to deny ever saying this but my advice to you about this Ami-san would be that sometimes what you thought you wanted isn't what you wanted at all." and with that she was gone, but not before slamming my door to piss me off.

Yet her words kept replaying over and over in my head. It was like I was supposed to really listen to them. _"Sometimes what you thought you wanted isn't what you wanted at all." _anyway I couldn't dwell on them right now, I had more pressing matters to attend to.

**Shikamaru's POV**

I sighed as I sat in my office, my chair facing a huge window to my left that overlooked the City of Konoha, and Uzumaki Corp. was just beyond it. I had a hot cup of coffee in my hand and a raspberry scone in the other.

Troublesome, can this day get ANY worse? I mean first I wake up and there is that GIRL being a bitch first thing in the morning and getting all in my face. Then she knows how to get a rise out of me, which is to troublesome. I do not like this girl.

Why is she so irking? Ugh whatever that's besides the point. I asked her about a half hour ago to get a file for me from the filing room. And guess what? no file yet. But what she doesn't know is it doesn't even exist. I sent her on a wild goose chase. That should show her. '**I'll tell ya if I-' **but I never got to finish that thought because it got interrupted by the door opening revealing a not so happy Ino.

"You are IMPOSSIBLE! You ask me to get you a file knowing full well that the file doesn't exist. I spent three hours perusing the file room like a complete idiot. Congratulations Shikamaru-_chan _you are officially hated." and I grinned knowing I had succeeded in my payback for this morning. For some reason I find her incredibly cute when she is angry. **'WHOA! Did I just say that? no Shika no think Megami. Yeah Megami-chan.' **

"Well _babe_, you should have realized the file didn't exist after about the first hour. If you had any common sense at all you would have just simply went into the data system and looked up the file. But oh wait, your a blonde. Okay that makes sense now." I grinned as I saw her face scrunch up even more in anger.

"Don't call me _babe _Nara! You got no damn right to call me a blonde. In fact if it weren't for the fact I'm being forced to be here I would be throwing you out the window right now." I grinned even more. "Out the window? Really? Oh how original. I mean you could have gone something like. _In fact if it weren't for the fact I'm being forced to be here I would have smashed your head in between the copy machine multiple times.' _I said in a nasily high pitched voice. A HORRIBLE imitation of her actual voice but hey it'll piss her off either way.

".YOU! Ugh you stupid, stupid, stupid sexy man...I mean you stupid, stupid, stupid man!"and with that little blunder that I caught and couldn't help but smirk as she stormed out of the room slamming the door.

So sexy am I? or Sexy can I?

* * *

And DONE! haha


	9. A Newfound Weight On Our Chests

Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto...SADLY**

**OMFG fanfiction! I forgot to save my work, and and the page fucking refreshed itself and I lost my chapter...now I have to write it all over again. Well fuck.**

**Anyway Im just going to do a lil bit of a time skip and just start fresh.**

**Also I grew up alot since I started this fanfic, and I'm not as much anti Sakura as I used to be, so I'm changing the SasuTema pairing to a SasuSaku pairing as you've noticed. Also Chapter Eight was written about 2 years ago. So let's test out my further developed skills ne?**

* * *

Timeskip: Closing Time

* * *

"NEJI!" TenTen screamed struggling to get out of her seat. Neji smirked from his office at hearing the scream, a satisfied smile adorning his face. That's right, Neji Hyuga was smiling. From the cause of TenTen no less.

He had finally gotten his revenge, after patiently waiting all day, it paid off. AND just in time for closing too! He packed up his briefcase, and walked out of the office. As he made his way past the secretaries desks, he locked eyes with TenTen. She was pissed and out for blood and he knew it.

"See you at home, TenTen!" Neji said smirking as he walked out of the office leaving a livid TenTen in his wake. Oh rest assured...it was so...on.

* * *

Timeskip: Weekend

* * *

"Hey Hina-Chan, it's Ino. Since were all free today me and Sakura were thinking that we'd go out! we need a break from work and we have to think of a good prank." Hinata smiled

"Okay Ino-Chan sounds good! I'll pick up TenTen and we'll meet you at the mall?" Hinata said grinning.

"Yeah that's perfect Hinata-Chan!" Ino said and then hung up the phone.

Hinata smiled as she went to her closet to pick out a cute outfit. She didn't want to be to over dressed, but she didn't want to be under dressed either. After seemingly emptying her whole closet onto the floor, she had decided on a a cute white tank top with a light purple jacket over top, blue jean short shorts (well Hinata's version of short) and a cute pair of lavender toms. She had her hair pulled back into a braid, with her two bangs hanging forward. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she grinned and made her way down the stairs, only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked in his deep monotone voice. He had changed out of his work clothes, and opted for a white form fitting tank top and grey sweat pants that made his butt look just edible. Hinata scoffed at him, he didn't need to know she thought that or where she was going.

"None of your concern, I'll be back later." Naruto just raised his eyebrow at her as she continued walking. He turned to look back at her retreating figure, unconsciously observing her butt as he did so, but also glaring.

Once Hinata was gone Naruto found his house to be quiet, a little to quiet for his liking, so he figured he'd call up the guys and invite them over for a game of poker or something.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

* * *

I had just gotten off the phone with Hinata, a smile plastered on my face. I just loved the mall, it was one of my FAVORITE places to go. And I especially love shopping with the girls. Plus we've all had a pretty rough week, it would do some good to just kick back and relax.

And I have had it just about up to here with Megami-no-slut. She is ALWAYS around Shikamaru begging for money and always has something to say to me. Its honestly so disgusting. Her makeup is always always caked on, and her perfume smells like a skunk. I mean I like to look fashionable but goddamn, that's just too much. And it looks trampy to boot.

I decided to go more on the casual side today, and was wearing a cute pink off the shoulder sweater and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with some white flip flops. I had on just a minimal amount of makeup, like eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner. I hated wearing cover up, it makes you break out. So I usually do without.

I went downstairs towards the kitchen and grabbed the keys of the key hanger on the wall. I quickly looked around the house, Shikamaru seemed no where to be found, which was good, that meant I didn't have to see his face.

However luck just wasn't on my side today because lo and behold there was Megami-no-slut, walking down the steps with cash in her hand. Tch. Figures.

"Oh look its Megami-no-slut, Shikamaru's tramp of a girlfriend who is only marrying him for his money. And no surprise there's a wad of cash in her hands. Where did you get that? Shikamaru is out right now, so did you *gasp* steal it?" Megami-no-slut glared at Ino, ever since Ino had told her she overheard her on the airplane, she's spited her every chance she got.

"I'm not denying it, but at this point, I'm the one with the ring, chica. I OWN him, and he'll do anything for his sweet Megami-chan. Oh and if you think he'll ever look your way, think again, Ugly pig." Ino scoffed at her. She was so easy to bust, Ino had it all on record, and it was gonna be so sweet to see her skanky ass hit the road.

"I don't like Shikamaru...so don't even Megami-no-slut. However just because I don't like him, doesn't mean him or anyone should be treated this way. Karma will get you, I'm just sure of it." Megami-no-slut fumed and stormed away, and Ino grinned smugly. She couldn't wait to put all these recordings to good use.

Anyway she grabbed her purse, and continued on out the door to pick the girls up and go do some long overdue shopping.

* * *

The girls all walked arm and arm as they entered the mall, smiling as they did so because they finally got to do what girls do best. Shop. And Konoha mall was HUGE to say the least.

"Yay! Finally I get to shop. I need some new shirts, mine are getting so out of style." Sakura said, her green eyes shining with delight.

"I know right Forehead! I need some new shoes pronto." Hinata looked at Ino and nodded at her statement, as that's what she came here for as well.

"I just need some new music, I think I'm going to but For All Those Sleeping's new CD Outspoken (A/N: Fellow post-hardcore fans...if you don't know FATS I strongly encourage you check them out) It got good reviews." Ino nodded and then clapped her hands together!

"Alright ladies let's do it!" They all laughed and linked arms again, heading into the first store they all agreed on. Victoria Secret. Because, every girl could use a new bra, right?

They all walked into the store, the strong smell of perfume immediately wafting to their nose. Hinata was the first to break apart, and headed over to PINK where a cute green zebra print bra caught her eye. Soon to follow were Sakura and Ino who were making a made dash for the perfume and makeup. While TenTen just kinda looked around and slowly started to drift towards some bras in the back.

They all had smiles on their face, it was for once, a good time.

* * *

The Guys: Naruto's apartment

* * *

The guys were all at Naruto's poker table, laughing and drinking, and well being guys. Neji had somehow ended up with the most chips, so his smirk was extra wide today. They were currently in the middle of a hand of Texas Hold 'Em, and the last card was about to be turned up. Ace of Spades.

"FUCK!" Naruto screamed as he laid his cards down, he had just put in half of his pot, sure that he was gonna win. Sasuke on the other hand smirked and laid down a pair of Aces. "Tch. Dope. Better luck next time." Shikamaru just shook his head and Neji sighed, seeing as he still had the biggest pot so it didn't really matter, but he still lost.

"This is more troublesome than Ino in the morning." Shikamaru said, looking down at his small pot of poker chips. "OH! hey speaking of Ino, does anyone know where they all went off to?" Naruto asked, boiling a little still from his encounter with Hinata earlier today.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I don't think they ever told us. I tried to ask Sakura about it this morning, but she nearly ripped my head of saying, "Not like you need to know" and then stormed out of the apartment." Sasuke said coolly.

"Uchiha has a point. I don't think they wanted us to know where they were going." Neji said, and Shikamaru put on a thinking face. He wasn't a genius for nothing.

"They went to the mall. They are girls, and its the weekend and vacation. Where else would they go? On a Saturday no less." Naruto smiled. "RIGHT! We should go to the mall then too." Sasuke scrunched his face up at the idea. He hated the mall, it was filled with fan girls.

"Dope. That's a stupid idea. Do you want us to get mobbed? And the girls will surely notice us." Neji nodded, fan girls were a bitch.

"Easy. We'll disguise ourselves! I can call up Anko-san. Shes a really good makeup artist! We could turn female. They'd never suspect a thing" Shikamaru groaned.

"Troublesome. But for once he's right. It would be the best option at this point, if we wanted to know what the wenches are up to." (A/N: Clearly, there is still alot of bad blood)

Naruto grinned and whipped out his phone. Today would be interresting.

* * *

**TENTEN's POV**

I'm not really all that keen on Victoria Secret. Its a bit on the girly side for me, but they did have some really cute bra's I must admit. I usually shop at the back of the store, its where more of the plain bra's are.

Its been almost a week since we've moved in with the...males...

I still don't like Neji. He's always got some snarky comment, and he knows EVERYTHING that makes me mad, and sets it as his personal mission to cause it.

But today was gonna just be us girls, and it will be a nice change. Relaxing. "Hi, may I help you today miss?" I darkened on the inside. Salespersons were so annoying, like If I wanted your help, I'd ask.

"Umm no thanks I'm just looking." The salesperson backed off, and I started to peruse the bra's again. **'Ohh! Lookie at this one, its cute. Purple with a black lace outlining the bra.'** I put it into my left hand and walked over to Sakura and Ino just a few racks down from me. They were acting like boy obsessed teenagers giggling and whatnot. Why do I hang out with them? Only because I love them.

"Saks, did you find anything ya like?" I said walking up to her, and by the looks of it, I don't think I even needed to ask. She had copious amounts of clothes, bra's, and makeup in her hands and shopping bag. (A/N: no she's not gonna steal xD)

"Yeah! I'm just about ready to check out. Only one bra? Seriously?" Ino laughed at Sakura's horrified expression. What was wrong with me only getting one thing? I had other stores I wanted to go to, and I didn't want to spend all my money in one store.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

I walked out of the store with a smile on my face, having just purchased a WHOLE bunch of new things. I absolutely love Victoria Secret. Everything in stock there is so adorable.

I had Ino on my right arm, Hinata on my left, and TenTen to the right of her, as we all walked towards the record store, chatting and laughing at something Ino said. It felt nice for once not having that stupid prick around. I could just relax and smile and not get all pissed about something he does or says.

"Ne Ino-pig, hows that thing coming along with Megami-no-slut? Did you bust her yet?" I asked, curious. In all honesty I hated her and I had only met her twice. She really was a nasty little bitch to all of us.

"I'm still working on it. There is one more thing I need her to admit to, before I figure out how to leak it." Ino said with a smirk. She really hated that Megami-no-slut. IN FACT. It seemed every one of those guys was dating a floozy. Sasuke was dating some red head named 'Karin' and Naruto was dating a brunette named Ami, Neji was dating some blonde bimbo named Tamao, and finally Shikamaru with that awful Magami-no-slut. Its like, didn't they realize these girls were no good? Or are they just so desperate they are turning a blind eye to it.

"Tch. Sometimes I think Karin is just as bad, like the other day, Chicken Butt haircut went to the store, and it was just me and Karin, and she started going off about how great it is to be dating a rich CEO. Ugh it's so shallow and demeaning." TenTen nodded.

"I agree, these girls are such skanks. Where's the class?" Ino laughed and tossed her hair behind her shoulder. An answer wasn't really needed for that question.

* * *

**GUYS POV**

"Ugh! Damn it Naruto never again. This wig is itchy. Troublesome." Shikamaru complained as he adjusted the brown wig on top of his head. Yes, that's right, the guys had disguised themselves as girls.

Their friend Anko, was a true genius in special affects makeup, and she used to work in Hollywood in the USA before she moved back to Konoha, Japan. If you didn't know any better you would think that the guys were actually girls. Well, VERY tall girls, anyway.

Naruto grinned at Shikamaru as he watched him itch his wig. Sure, this wasn't the ideal or best idea, but hell it gave them something to do. Naruto was wearing a blonde wig, with two long pig tails hanging from each side, and an orange long sleeve shirt, with blue skinny jeans, and flats. The only thing that was odd, was that his height was extremely unusual for a girl.

"Hn. Dope, I hate you." Sasuke said in his ever monotone and stoic voice. Sasuke had on a black wig that was swept into a high pony tail and a blue long sleeved jacket with blue skinny jeans and converse.

Neji looked the most like a girl, however, as instead of a wig, he just pulled his hair into a high pony tail, and put in blue colored contacts, and was dressed in skinny jeans and a hoodie.

"Well times a wasting girls! Leggo!" Naruto shouted, walking towards the entrance of the mall. This was going to be very, very interesting.

* * *

END! I wanted to end it there, becuase, I want to keep the suspense of whats going to happen next! :D

I won't keep you waiting too long. So please, review! That is, if anyone still reads this story.


	10. Let's Go Shopping!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...SADLY...

**Chapter 10 people! Whoo I'm so excited for it to be posted. I hope you like it.**

**Sorry for the wait! It's really hard to motivate yourself sometimes xD Esp. when you have fresh and new idea's brewing.  
**

**Also ignore a lot of things in the older chapters, I'm starting fresh with this story a little bit, so if something doesn't add up just ignore it. I'm prepared for plot holes and whatnot. I just honestly can't bring myself to fix it (call me lazy) so I'm just going to keep on with it and kinda screw the older chapters xD  
**

**Okay onward my fellow readers and writers. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The four _females_ walked into the entrance of the mall, stopping right in front of the directory. So far no one had given them a hard time, just a few looks here and there which was to be expected.

Sasuke and Naruto were next to each other, with Naruto's hip cocked to the side, and his hand was resting on it, while he flipped his hair and giggled. Sasuke thought he looked like a buffoon, but he was in no position to talk.

Sasuke was leaning on his left leg, with his right leg extended outward, and his arms were crossed. He looked back and giggled. Yep. giggled. "Whats so funny Naruko-chan?" He said using his best girl voice. He sounded like he had inhaled helium. It took everything in Shikamaru and Neji's power not to bust up laughing. Where was a video recorder when you needed one?

"Oh nothing Sasuri-chan. I think we should go to," Naruto said, quickly examining the stores currently surrounding them, "Forever 21!" Shikamaru looked at him, then looked at the store, which was on the second floor, which required walking. Troublesome.

"Alright girls, let's go SHOPPING!" Neji said in a completely UN-Neji-like-way and smiled as he clapped his hands together and leaned forward cutely. The three "females" looked at him blankly before bursting out laughing. Who would have thought Neji made the best girl.

They quickly composed themselves and formed a line, with Shikamaru on the far left and next to him was Naruto and Neji was next to him, and Sasuke was on the far right. The all did a "hair flip" and secured their "purses" as they walked towards Forever 21.

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard being a girl, right?

* * *

The girls walked into Forever 21 with smiles on their faces, and newly bought smoothies in their hands. It had been a good day so far, getting to shop and buy some things they had been needing, and having girl talk of course.

So with multiple shopping bags in each hand, the girls walked into their last and final destination of their shopping spree. They had a cocktail party to go to later this month, for their friend Matsuri-Chan, who was turning 21. And also to meet her new beau, Gaara.

"Hey guys, look over there." Hinata said, as she gestured to 4 abnormally tall girls all checking out the dress rack and giggling. Sakura, TenTen, and Ino all turned to their left and examined said girls. They were tall and skinny, they looked like models.

"They look like models, they are really tall!" Ino exclaimed, entranced with the brunette with the short bob (Shikamaru). The girl kind of reminded her of Shikamaru.

"Hmmm, maybe they are foreign?" TenTen suggested, studying the brunette with SUPER long hair. Foreign models were tall right?

"Who knows, but, they're coming our way it seems." Ino said as the four girls started walking towards them but walked right past them instead and went to the rack to their left.

They kept glancing over at them, and they back, there was a familiarity about them, but they just couldn't put their finger on it.

"Do I know you?" Hinata asked, her eyes focusing on the blonde with long pigtails. Said blonde froze like a deer in headlights for a split second before quickly recovering and shaking her head no.

"I don't believe so." Naruto giggled, and twirled his hair, looking to his friends for help. Shikamaru was the first to speak up, his voice rising a few octaves.

"We're from Suna, and we had heard that Konoha's mall was very big and grand, well we certainly weren't disappointed. We're here visiting...uh...friends, yeah, long distance friends." Shikamaru then found this cute form fitting blue cock tail dress, he pulled it off the rack and looked at Ino.

"This would look so cute on you!" Ino was surprised for a second, but looked down at the dress and fell in love. She couldn't help but agree. "I'll try it on, yeah?" Ino took the dress from said girl.

"I'm Ino by the way, Ino Yamanaka. And you are?" Shikamaru tried his best to give a girly smile.

"Shikana Nari, and the girl with the long brown hair over there is Nagisa Hatori, the blonde over there is Naruko Usui, and the brooding girl over there is Sasuri Usaki." Ino nodded and perused the wracks some more, blue dress still in hand from Shikamaru.

TenTen studied them all studiously, trying to pin point why they seemed so familiar, but in the end just decided to forget about it and continue shopping. For some reason those four peculiar girls followed them, but they weren't to bad of company so they didn't mind.

* * *

**HINATA'S POV**

Somehow, we all ended up splitting off to go do our own things. Myself and Naruko went to the pet store, as she too absolutely loved pets too! Shikana and Ino went to the food court, Sasuri and Sakura went to Hot Topic, and lastly TenTen finally went to shop for her CD with Nagisa. Who she still got a bad vibe from.

This girl, Naruko, sure was peculiar though. Not to mention that her eyes were so familiar. Like I've seen them somewhere before, but I really can't remember where.

Sigh. This was gonna bother me until I could figure out why her eyes looked so familiar to me.

Anyway I saw all the puppies and kitties lined along the wall in their built in cages and wanted to take them all home. However I absolutely fell in love with this six week old baby tabby kitten.

"Hey there little guy." I said crouching down resting on the back of my legs and stuck my middle and pointer fingers in between the cage bars so that I could pet him. He let out a cute little mew sound before coming up and rubbing the side of his face against my fingers. Hehe silly kitty.

I petted the top of his head, and honestly I wanted to take this guy home. **'Perfect. I want to take this little guy home with me. He's just so darn cute. I'm attached.' **I thought motioning for the sales clerk on my right. I looked to my left finally to see Naruko petting a lone black kitten who was sitting in the corner. She was a cute little thing with white paws and a white tipped tail with a patch of white on her face. She seemed to really be clinging to Naruko, and by the looks of it she wanted to take it home to.

"Yes how can I help you?" The sales clerk asked with a smile. I smiled back and continued to pet the kitten.

"I'd like to buy this little kitten please. He's too cute." The sales clerk smiled at me and nodded telling me to go pick out a starter cage, a collar, and some toys. I nodded as she opened the gate and took out the orange tabby with blue eyes. He kind of reminded me of Naruto. _**'****Hehe I should name it Naru. Yeah I think I'll do that.'**_

I noticed out of the corner of my eye as I pulled a blue leather cat collar off the rack that she also took out the black and white kitty and I smiled. Looked like two lucky kittens we're getting a home today. I then went over to the carriers and bought the cheapest one, as well as picking up some cat food, mouse toys, and cat nip of course.

I walked up to the counter and was met with Naruko already at the register, her little black kitten meowing in the carrier.

"I see you got a kitten too eh?" Naruko nodded and smiled sticking her fingers into the carrier. Her kitty meowed again.

"Yeah, shes a cute little thing, and she reminded me of someone I know." She replied and brought her left hand up to scratch the back of her neck. That gesture seemed oddly familiar to me but I couldn't quite remember where I've seen it before. UGH will I ever figure this out?

"Do you have a name for yours?" She nodded.

"Yeah I do, and I think it suits the little tyke perfectly. How about you?" I smiled and nodded as well. It looked we had A LOT in common.

* * *

**INO's POV**

"I'm just DYING for some Euro Gyro!" I exclaimed practically dragging my new, much taller friend, Shikana, behind me as I dashed to get a good spot in line. I could have sworn I heard her say troublesome but I brushed it off as that dumb ass Shikamaru trying to invade my mind like a pest.**  
**

"Slow down woman! The food ain't going nowhere." I looked at the girl and laughed.

"You must have never had Euro Gyro before." I replied with drool coming down the side of my mouth as I could smell the sweet aroma's wafting from the kitchen. Shikana shook her head.

"No I can't say that I have." I gasped and begged her to try it, saying that it was a must and she hadn't lived until she tasted the Pita chips and Cucumber sauce. Can someone say mouth watering?

"Alright Alright already. Calm down." I grinned and gave her a peace sign to which she just rolled her eyes. Hmph. For a girl she doesn't act very girly. Must be the sporty type.

It was finally my turn in line and I had ordered a Gyro with a double side order of Pita chips, a Cherry Coke, and an order of cheese fries. I was STARVING. Shikana ordered a Gyro and the Pita chips after my relentless insisting that she try them, and a Sprite. I offered to pay for her because she was my new friend and I was feeling generous today.

She declined at first saying that she would pay, but after a few more insisting lines she gave in and picked up her tray to find a seat. I followed her and we sat down in a nearby booth.

I dug into my cheese fries first. Shikana hesitantly took a pita chip into her hand, dipping it into the cucumber sauce before depositing the morsel into her mouth. I could tell she liked it by the glow that seemed to spark in her eyes.

"This is so good!" Ino giggled at her new friend and took a bit of her Gyro, moaning in approval at the array of taste sweeping over her tongue.

"Any love interests?" Shikana asked wiggling her eye brows. I shook my head no.

"No, just a personal vendetta to slap a hoe." Shikana's interest was peaked I could tell as she prodded further.

"Slap a hoe, huh?" I nodded and ate another cheese fry. Damn these things were so delicious. I ate two more before speaking again.

"Well to put it simply, I know this certain gold digging whore who is only marrying someone I know for his money. As long as she get's the money she'll stay with him. She even steals from his own personal vault. I've been slowly gathering the evidence on her, and soon I'm gonna bust this slut." Shikana nodded and took another bite of her gyro.

"Sounds shady." Ino nodded.

"Oh this girl is, I absolutely hate her. I cannot wait until her ass is on the street. I may hate the guy, but no man deserves that treatment." Shikana nodded and oddly enough went silent as she continued to eat her gyro.

"I see." I noticed the change in the atmosphere and sighed.

Did I say something wrong?

* * *

**TENTEN'S POV**

We had just finished buying our CD's from F.Y.E and had started to walk towards the food court to meet with out friends.

After a long day of shopping we had finally had enough and decided to head home for the day. The mall was tiring and my feet were killing me. Surprisingly the girls were all really cool and we promised to visit if we ever came to Suna. Ino smiled and clapped her hands together, shopping bags colliding with each other.

"Well that was fun! Want to go back to yours and Naruto's place Hinata? Since you bought a cute little kitten." Hinata smiled and nodded peaking into the carrier to see the little tabby asleep in the corner curled into a little ball. She couldn't help but let out a little cooing sound, and neither could I because pretty soon I was doing it too.

"Though there was something familiar about those girls...I just...I don't know I can't shake the feeling that I've seen them somewhere before." Sakura had a concentrated look on her face as if trying to figure out why. I walked up to her and patted her back.

"I thought that too, but then when I talked to them they really weren't what I expected. I think your just over thinking it." Sakura nodded and adjusted the bags in her hands.

"Your probably right, TenTen-chan. Let's just all go back to Hinata's and relax." Sakura said but suddenly froze. She let out a gasp as she dropped her shopping bags and immediately brought a hand to her neck. The seal their started to glow and Sakura let out a scream as she felt her control being taken away.

I felt powerless as the black marks crawled over her skin. All I could do was watch helplessly. I hated it.

It wasn't long before Hinata's curse seal was activated as well, she let out a hiss of pain and was brought to her knees. Once both of their right half's of their faces were covered in the curses mark, I saw Orochimaru and his side kick Kabuto came out of nowhere and stand in front of them.

Myself and Ino were scared as we stood behind our friends. We had no idea what was happening, only that Hinata and Sakura used to work for Orochimaru.

"Bastard! Let us go!" Hinata shouted, having pure hatred for the man in front of her. Orochimaru chuckled and bent down to Hinata's eye level and grabbed her jaw with his hand.

"Why should I? You ran away from me. And we were having _such _a good time with you around. You have a contract remember?" Hinata scoffed and spit in his face. Orochimaru released her jaw.

"I no longer am bound to that contract asshole. Neither is Sakura." Orochimaru grinned a sickly grin as he pulled out a piece of paper. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Girl, girls, girls, take a look." Sakura squinted her eyes slightly and read the small wording at the bottom gasping.

"You changed the contract you bastard." Sakura spat at him. Hinata gasped and tried to fight the holds of the curse seal, but to no avail. I felt so powerless to just watch, it was such an awful feeling.

"Before you both left me. So that means, dearies, that you do in fact _belong _to me." Hinata growled ad I felt myself let out a gasp of fear. No.

"We belong to no one! You sick bastard!" Suddenly, Orochimaru's eyes widened as he turned to see four very known capable men come up to us, each one not looking happy.

"Just what do you think your doing Orochimaru? Your supposed to be in prison..."

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

We had just finished changing out of our disguises and wouldn't luck have it Orochimaru was here. I couldn't believe this snake bastard was back. I had only met him once, when I was on the plane. He activated Hinata's curse seal. Why Hinata even HAD a curse seal in the first place was beyond me, but I was pretty sure they were illegal to practice with now.

I'd have to ask the Teme on that one, he was a lawyer after all.

"Just what do you think your doing Orochimaru? Your supposed to be in prison..." I found myself calling as I unconsciously clenched my fists at my sides. I didn't like Hinata, but he had no right to activate her curse seal.

"According to this contract I'm allowed to deal with these run aways as I see fit." I turned to see Sakura spit at Orochimaru, causing him to tighten his hold on her, causing her curse seal to creep further across her body.

"You piece of shit!" I heard Sasuke yell as he clenched and unclenched his fists in anger, trying to control himself from just beating the shit out of Orochimaru.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun...is that anyway to talk to someone who has valuable information on Itachi's whereabouts?" I saw Sasuke's whole face go into rage, I knew this wasn't good. When it came to Itachi, the Teme became overridden with blood lust and revenge for what he did to their parents, and their whole family.

"Bastard..." I knew I had to prevent anything from happening, so I put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and held him back. Finally in the distance, you could hear police sirens and a grin as Shikamaru held up his phone showing that he was on the line with the police department. Orochimaru hissed and quickly motioned for Kabuto to follow him, releasing both Hinata and Sakura form their curse seals causing them to collapse.

"Okay, that's it. I want an explanation, once and for all!" Ino screamed as she tackled Hinata and Sakura to the ground in a hug. I saw Sakura and Hinata turn to each other as if silently communicating with their eyes before nodding to each other.

"Well I guess we should go back to when I was 15 years old. I, well, as you know my last name is Hyuga, and I am the ex heiress to the company," at this, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru widdened their eyes and then turned to Neji who nodded in affirmation. Hinata continued. "I did not wish for the life of a Hyuga, and so I ran away from home. I had only my life savings, and some money I managed to smuggle from my heiress account. It was enough to buy an apartment, however I needed a job, and very few places will hire a 15 year old runaway with no job experience. I had met Sakura shortly after I moved into my apartment. She, like me, was living on her own and had ran away because her father abused her and her mother had passed away some time ago." At this Sakura nodded and took over.

"It was a rainy night and Hinata and I had gone out to job hunt because both of us were running low on funds, and we had payments to make. And that's when we met Oro-Teme. He said that he would offer us minimum wage at 10 an hour and that all we had to do was work the poker tables. Apparently, to Orochimaru, age didn't matter. He knew we were underage. Anyway us being naive yet desperate, had agreed because he was the first to actually offer a job. A few days later when we went to start our first day of work, Orochimaru had us sign that awful contract, and had said all workers were required to wear this...seal...and so being desperate, we accepted. We later found out that not only would we be working the tables, we had to "escort" men to and from the entrance. Our uniform was play boy bunny outfits...because as you know Orochimaru runs 'Oto Bunnies Casino and Lounge.' I'm not proud of it. Neither of us are. But we had to do what we had to do to survive and now it's coming back to bite us in the ass." When Sakura finished everyone looked at them in disbelief before speaking.

"Well we'll help put that dreadful man behind bars. He doesn't deserve to be a free man." TenTen said as she clenched her fist in determination. How despicable.

"Yeah. We'll talk to Tsunade-sama about looking into a way to get those seals off of you. There has to be way." Naruto said as he let his gaze linger towards the seal on her neck, marring her creamy silk skin that he found oddly attractive, though he denied this vehemently. He did have a girl friend after all, but she was more like an annoyance. Why was he even with her again?

"I just want to go home." Ino finally admitted as she had had enough excitement for one day. The others nodded and the boys offered the girls ride's back which they accepted because they were to tired to argue.

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

I kept the radio on to help drown out the tense silence. Even to this day, though I've known this girl for some time, she really makes me pissed off. Even when she doesn't even do anything. Like when Orochimaru's activated her curse seal or how she's so oblivious she could easily get raped, it just made me mad.

Everything about her makes me angry (worry).

**'Whatever.' **I thought as we continued the silent drive. I wasn't much for talking, so I welcomed the silent girl in my passenger seat, because normally she couldn't shut her mouth.

What happened next though, was something I'd never expect to hear. Ever.

"I don't know why I didn't realize it before from your last name! I know about your clan, Sasuke. I know, because I was there..."

What. The. Fuck.

How?

* * *

**Don't hate me for a cliffhanger after waiting so long for an update, but I have to keep this story interesting! However I already have the next chapter planed out so it won't take nearly as long.**

**Please don't kill me! -builds a fort and bunker-**

**Review!**


End file.
